culturefandomcom-20200222-history
How Come U Don't Call Me Anymore?
Re-release: "1999" * "D.M.S.R." }} | Released = September 24, 1982 November 3, 1998 | Format = }} | Recorded = Sunset Sound, April 26, 1982 | Genre = | Length = 3:50 | Label = Warner Bros. | Writer = Prince | Producer = Prince | Certification = | Last single = | This single = | Next single = | Misc = }} "How Come U Don't Call Me Anymore?" is a song by Prince. It is a ballad of romantic longing with some gospel elements. On his original recording of the song, which was released as the non-album B-side to his 1982 single "1999", Prince performs most of the song in his falsetto range, with his own bluesy piano playing providing the only instrumental accompaniment. The song's first album appearance was on his 1993 compilation The Hits/The B-Sides. It was later included on the soundtrack to the 1996 film Girl 6. Prince also performs the song on his 2002 live album One Nite Alone... Live!. Artists who have covered the song include Stephanie Mills (1983), Joshua Redman (1998), and Alicia Keys (2001). Roger Cicero recorded the song with Soulounge for the 2004 album Home; a live version by Cicero is included on his 2008 single "Alle Möbel verrückt". American Idol season 11 finalist Jessica Sanchez performed the song on the American Idols LIVE! Tour 2012. Alicia Keys version Keys recorded a cover of the song—retitled "How Come You Don't Call Me"—for her debut album, Songs in A Minor (2001). It was released as the album's third and final U.S. single and became a moderate chart success, reaching the top thirty in Australia, the United Kingdom, and on the U.S. Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. She told Billboard Magazine, "I had never heard original before. They gave me a copy of the song on tape. I played it every day for three weeks. It is so raw and so truthful – I was just feeling it. It really came out well." An official remix of the song, produced by The Neptunes, was included on the Remixed & Unplugged in A minor reissue, released in 2002. It features vocals from Justin Timberlake towards the end of the track. Keys' cover of "How Come You Don't Call Me" was inspired by a long-term relationship with a partner. Music video The song's music video, directed by Little X. It contains references to Japanese popular culture such as San-X's Buru Buru Dog and Cardcaptor Sakura's Kero-chan, besides Korean character Mashimaro. It starts with Keys waking up in the morning, and following her daily routine throughout the video, ending with a performance on stage. The video ends with a phone call from her supposed "boyfriend" making an excuse about why he hasn't called her, and she hangs up on him, laughing. The 'boyfriend' is played by actor-comedian Mike Epps. Critical reception Mark Anthony Neal of PopMatters felt that the song was credible, but fell short from the original or Stephanie Mills's 1983 cover. Track listings and formats *;Maxi-single #"How Come You Don't Call Me" (Original Radio Version) – 3:57 #"How Come You Don't Call Me" (Neptunes Remix) – 4:23 #"How Come You Don't Call Me" (Live Version) – 5:18 #"Butterflyz" (Roger's Release Mix) – 9:11 #"How Come You Don't Call Me" — Video *;Promo CD Single #"How Come You Don't Call Me" (Radio Edit) – 3:31 #"How Come You Don't Call Me" (Instrumental) – 3:59 #"How Come You Don't Call Me" (Call Out Hook) – 0:10 *;12" Promo **A "How Come You Don't Call Me" (Neptunes Remix) **B1 "How Come You Don't Call Me" (Album Version) **B2 "How Come You Don't Call Me" (Album Instrumental) *;12" Promo **A1 "How Come You Don't Call Me" (Neptunes Remix) – 4:23 **A2 "Troubles" (Jay-J & Chris Lum Moulton Mix) – 8:59 **B1 "Butterflyz" (Roger Sanchez Club Mix) – 9:11 **B2 "How Come You Don't Call Me" (Live Version) – 3:10 *;12" Vinyl **A "How Come You Don't Call Me" (Neptunes Remix – Main) – 4:21 **B "How Come You Don't Call Me" (Neptunes Remix – Instrumental) – 4:21 Charts Personnel *Alicia Keys – producer, lead vocals, backing vocals, all other instruments *Kerry "Krucial" Brothers – producer, drum programming *Russ Elevado – mixer References External links *How Come You Don't Call Me at Discogs * Category:1980s ballads Category:1982 songs Category:2002 singles Category:Prince (musician) songs Category:Stephanie Mills songs Category:Alicia Keys songs Category:Songs written by Prince (musician) Category:Music videos directed by Director X Category:Rhythm and blues ballads Category:Songs written for films Category:Song recordings produced by Prince (musician)